This disclosure relates to debris discourager for a gas turbine engine that prevents debris from entering a seal interface.
A typical jet engine has multiple shafts or spools that transmit torque between turbine and compressor sections of the engine. In one example, a low speed spool generally includes a low shaft that interconnects a fan, a low pressure compressor, and a low pressure turbine. A high speed spool generally includes a high shaft that interconnects a high pressure compressor and high pressure turbine. The high and low shafts are supported for rotation relative to an engine static structure by various bearings. Carbon seals are typically utilized in each bearing compartment to provide a sealed interface between the rotating and static structures. The seals include a first seal component fixed to the static structure and a second seal component rotatable with a rotating structure. The first and second seal components cooperate to separate a wet side within the bearing compartment from a dry side external of the bearing compartment.
Wet and dry face carbon seals are vulnerable to damage because the seals are one of the few interfaces within the gas turbine engine that have a static surface that is directly contacting a rotating surface. In order to prevent wear between these two surfaces in such a harsh environment, it is important to prevent debris from entering the sealed interface and acting like an abrasive that is ground between the components. Debris discouragers have been used near carbon seals in an attempt to prevent debris from entering the sealed interface; however, these discouragers have not always been effective.